


Luckiest

by austerus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sportsfamily, proud dads, soccer dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austerus/pseuds/austerus
Summary: When the Lazy Town junior team loses an important game, Sportacus and Robbie have to deal with a frustrated daughter and their own emotions when things don't work out the way they planned.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Stephanie Meanswell & Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Stephanie Meanswell/Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> After years without writing any fanfic or finishing them, I really needed to post something. I do not believe this work is ready or finished, but for now I just really wanted to do something for the fandom and for myself. Enjoy!

The hottest day of the year was upon them, but to the families and kids reunited at the Annual Soccer Competition of Átta States, none of that mattered. There was a loud cheer that could be heard from the parking lot and the kids dressed in red shirts ran together to celebrate another point, filling their parent's hearts with pride.  
  
"It is all right, everyone, you can do it, there's still time" the blonde guy sitting on the front row screamed to the demoralized orange team that had a hopeless score against them.  
  
"Seriously? How long?" the pale guy beside him asked, not really concerned about the game but his return home.  
  
Back in the field, it was hard to keep her eyes open, the bright sunlight of high noon made the grass so green, the ball was barely a blur to her stinging pupils. And from the ground, it seemed like an invisible fire was burning, making it feel so much hotter, her skin seemed to irradiate heat.  
  
_"Hey, little buddy"_ the comforting voice of her father seemed to be speaking right beside her _"You can do it"_ , she looked over at the audience finding the distinguished couple right at the front. Robbie was like a vampire with his sunglasses, dark clothing, and extravagant umbrella, Sports, on the other hand, had his fan-shirt of the young team and was an energetic supporter shouting only optimistic encouragement. He was not whispering at her ear, but she could hear him, she could hear what his smile said. For a second Robbie took his glasses off and stared at her with a firm stance, a head nod was all he gave, but Stephanie knew what it meant.  
  
The whistle announced the restart of the game and they gave it all. Unable to keep the enemy team from their side of the camp, the LazyTown kids tried to protect their gate as hard as they could. Stephanie felt like there were balls being kicked at her every second, she was jumping and kicking it away with barely any rest. In the last second, the strongest kid charged right towards the middle, too fast to be reached by another player. He could see the girl's exhaustion taking over and got close enough before throwing a powerful kick. Stephanie knew it would be easy to catch it, but it was just too hot, she was just too tired. When the ball hit her stomach there was an audible thud, and she was thrown backward into the goal.  
  
The reds shouted and the audience jumped on their feet. Stephanie could see the boy cheering and felt the commotion around but she could barely hear anything. All the air had been knocked out of her.  
  
It was over. Her friends were bowing their heads in defeat. And her fathers... She didn't want to look at them. Actually, it was almost impossible to keep her eyes open at all. Everything was being covered by a white shade and vanishing, her body still thrown in the ground felt so heavy. The invisible fire seemed to have engulfed her and it was hurting. "Stephanie!" she could hear Sports calling but there was no breath left to answer. Her chest felt too heavy. "Just try to breathe. We're here".  
  
She noticed a shadow covering the sun and it was easier to make out the blurred shapes of her fathers, kneeling over her.  
  
"You gave those boys a hard time, kid, I'm proud," her vampire dad said turning his precious little electric fan towards her. Just another home-made gadget that he never left the house without.  
  
"We gotta take you out of this sun," Sports said brushing his thumb under her bangs, measuring how hot her skin was.  
  
"Yes, let's celebrate with junk food to purposefully petrify your father".  
  
"But... we lost" Stephanie spoke weakly, still struggling to breathe.  
  
"And we are celebrating. I don't see your point" Robbie shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Sports, Mr. Rotten, is Stephanie okay?" Ziggy asked, approaching the couple shyly, "We're so sorry to disappoint".  
  
"Nobody is disappointed," Sports told the kid with a smile to which Robbie disagreed with a silent eyebrow raise, "but we gotta take Stephanie home now, she'll feel better soon".  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll catch up with her later, thank you and goodbye Mr. and Mr. Sportacus."  
  
Robbie growled at being called by his husband's dumb name, watching the kid go away with a disgusted look. Sportacus wanted to laugh at his annoyance but their daughter was making him worried. He could hear her labored gasping and she seemed to go in and out of conscience.  
  
"She's not getting better" he took the kid into his arms while Robbie dusted some of the grass from her arms and clothing with his characteristic purple fabric.  
  
"Be careful," the eccentric man kept his umbrella over his daughter "I think I'll need you to carry me too".  
  
***  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ow!"  
  
Sportacus grimaced as he helped his kid get into her sleeping dress, the sunburns on her skin were worst than they expected, at the hospital, they were informed the girl had a heat stroke and a wrist torsion. Sportacus never felt so much of a failure. He had pushed her, he was the one too focused on a stupid game to even realize how drained his own child was. Of course, Robbie thought he was being too emotional.  
  
He winced at every whimper of pain his daughter had, each of them like a needle reminding him it was his fault.  
  
"I'm very sorry..."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, dad. I was the one that failed".  
  
"Your _team_ failed you, you were the only one doing anything soccerly worthy" Robbie argued.  
  
"I don't think coach Roast will want to keep training us".  
  
"I can threat him into doing it", Robbie was not kidding.  
  
"There will be no threatening and you guys _will_ have a coach," Sportacus reassured Stephanie, pulling the blanket for her.  
  
"How?" she asked, carefully laying down, trying to avoid any sore spots.  
  
"Bribery".  
  
"Negotiation" Sportacus tried to speak louder than his husband, "and talking. I'm sure he'll understand", he leaned to deliver a kiss on her forehead and Robbie patted her hair awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks, dads, I love you two".  
  
"We love you too" Sports took his husband's hand heading out of the room "Have a good night".  
  
"If you don't feel like sleeping I left you a gameboy under the bed" Robbie whispered right after his husband left "Good night, my pink maggot".  
  
Stephanie giggled at his silly nickname. Even if she lost all the games in her life, those two would always manage to lift her spirits up, without barely trying. She was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
